


Peu importe,je suis sérieux

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文巴巴柳丝X玛格达ooc灵感来自一条微博





	Peu importe,je suis sérieux

**Author's Note:**

> 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文  
> 巴巴柳丝X玛格达  
> ooc  
> 灵感来自一条微博

来自狮心公国的特使心不在焉得游走在舞会上。舞会的主人特地选取了金色和红色进行装饰，目的过于明显。同样明显的还有异国贵族之间带有目的的闲聊。  
脸上挂着完美的笑容，社交辞令脱口而出，引得未婚贵族少女们脸红心跳。不论是狮心公国还是凡瑟尔，贵族都没有什么不同，巴巴柳丝谙熟贵族间的套路，只要忽略掉不和谐音，这只是他参加的众多寻常舞会中的一场。  
几首舞曲过后，暂别主动邀约的勇敢少女，巴巴柳丝退居与宴会厅一屏风之隔的阳台，感受夜晚的微风。  
“没想到在这里还能碰到你，特使先生。”熟悉的音色响起，脑海中浮现的容貌与现实中重合，巴巴柳丝礼貌性回礼：“我也没想到会在这里遇见你，埃伦斯坦小姐。”  
少女轻笑，依靠在巴巴柳丝身边的栏杆上：“为了庆祝您今天没有喊我村姑，我们来碰杯吧，特使先生？”为了舞会特地准备的红酒因碰杯微微晃动，随后被少女一饮而尽：“奥列奴家的琪薇小姐告诉我饮酒也有应遵守的规则，但有些时候这样爽快的饮酒方式也不错。”  
“对了，特使先生。”玛格达放好酒杯：“介意把手借我一用吗？”  
“无妨。”巴巴柳丝伸出空闲的手，旋即被少女握住：“最近我听流……家里的女仆谈起，有一种观察手上纹路走向的占卜术，不知道您是否感兴趣。”  
“拒绝淑女可不是绅士的举动，更何况是像埃伦斯坦小姐这样优秀的淑女。”手背传来少女手心的细腻触感，纤细的指尖游走在手心，传来酥麻的感觉。  
“特使先生的手看上去是灵巧、具有分析力的那一种呢，应该很适合现在的职位。”食指随意划拨，沿着纹路摩挲：“这条是生命线，看上去特使先生是长命百岁的那种，身体很健康。”  
“事业线有些凌乱，工作上遇到什么问题了吗？还好后面平稳起来了，应该没有大问题。”  
“这几条……似乎是感情线。”指腹最终停留在手掌边缘：“看上去特使先生的感情有些挫折，但桃花不断，有一条很明显的主线，没想到您还是一位专情的人。”  
“大致就是这样了。”玛格达抬头注视巴巴柳丝：“只是女仆间流传的摆不上台面的把戏，如果冒犯到了特使先生，还请您不要介意。”  
巴巴柳丝看到玛格达的眼眸中映出自己的倒影，内心踌躇几下，开口：“埃伦斯坦小姐，斗胆借您右手一用。”  
玛格达有些疑惑，但还是伸出手。巴巴柳丝捧起手指，俯首落下一吻：“Peu importe,je suis sérieux。”  
“这是什么意思，特使先生……”  
“意思是'谢谢你，小村姑'。”  
少女轻笑，细微的笑声吵醒了花园中的休息的植物：“说谎是不好的行为，特使先生。况且，您的眼睛暴露了您。”  
Peu importe,je suis sérieux——没关系，我是认真的。


End file.
